its not my fault that i am a trainer!
by islamsayyid
Summary: well lets see what happens when Tomoko becomes a trainer in the pokemon world.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own pokemon or No Matter How I Look At It, It's You Guys Fault I'm Not Popular!

Well here another story from me about an awkward girl starting a Pokemon Journey. Well, let's see how much will she mess up. But not in the first chapter let her have some fun. By the way, this region is based on a costume region I made called Jambi.

Hope you enjoyed

* * *

**Chapter 1: my first pokemon !**

**Route 1**

In the world pokemon when a kid reaches the age of 10. They get their first pokemon and if they are willing to go on a journey to see the world. Which would be illegal and neglectful parenting in our world to send a child on animal cruelty filled vacation but hey that not the point. As it's not like that this world is not saved *cough* many evil teams trying to take over the world*cough* and there are many competent adults watching over them *cough* that let a ten-year-old beat the evil teams on their own *cough* again not the point.

The main point is that at the age of ten all children in this world are all excited to go on their own Pokémon journey filled with friendship and love with their Pokémon . all except one girl named Tomoko Kuroki.

"damn it its so hoot!" the girl complain as she wiped the sweat off her fairly pale forehead in the hot blazing noon sun.

"really mother sending me on this pokemon Journey just because I prefer to play video games. Damn it ! go on a journey she says build character she says.. DAMN IT!" she complains more as her hair becomes even more messy form her scratching.

She continued scratch as she remembers just how her mother drags her from her room all the way to the edge of town the opening to route 1. And told her in a menacing voice not to return before getting 8 gym badges

"all well better go on this journey if not mother will be even more piss. Better see what my mother put in my bag for this Journey." Kuroki looked through the bag that her mother prepared for this Journey and in it was.

Items in bag:

-Pokedex (with ID)

-Tent and sleeping bag plus instruction

\- pokeballs

-Cards (to pay for food, lodging, pokemon center, and pokemon necessity)

\- potion's

\- pokemon food

\- pokemon (Wobbuffet holding a note)

"ehh what's this? That not a normal Pokemon to get as a starter. Wait it's holding a letter. Is it from mother?" she than summon Wobbuffet.

"Wobbuffet I chose you," the girl said while throwing the Pokeball. And from it a tall, cyan Pokémon with a soft body. With eyes appear scrunched, and it has a jagged upper lip that has a red marking on its mouth that resembles lipstick. It has flat arms that are wider towards the tip and four stubby legs at the base of its body. There is also a black tail with two eyespots.

"Wobbuffet!" the pokemon screams as it hands over the letter.

* * *

Kuroki than began to read the contents :

**_Dear Kuroki this is your mother writing to tell you why you have a Wobbuffet as a starter._**

**_Its because dear I worry that an average starter would not be enough to protect you._**

**_As you tend to be clumsy and I mean very clumsy and for some reason, bad luck would always follow you around.  
_**

**_Like that time where a swarm of beedrill chase after you to get your ice cream. Or that time you were hit by Thunderbolt from that wild Gothita, all because of your Solosis pajamas. And many more._**

**_That is why I ask from the nice professor to give you a sturdier starter and he he knows the bad luck you have. _**

**_Hope you enjoyed the pokemon !_**

**_Love mom_**

* * *

"Geez, mother if were so worried about me you shouldn't have forced me in this Journey. *sigh* what a tsundere my mother is. Well let's have a look what kind of pokemon you are " the girl then pulled out the Pokedex and looked up her starter stats

The Pokedex started up and began spitting out information "_**Wobbuffet the **__**Patient Pokémon**__** Wobbuffet does nothing but endure attacks - it won't attack on its own as it has none. However, it won't endure an attack on its tail. When that happens, the Pokémon will try to take the foe with it using Destiny Bond**_."

"*blink* wait what this pokemon has no attacking moves than what moves does it have!" Kuroki frantically looks up the pokemon move list and was stupefied on the move set.

Wobbuffet move set :

**Counter: A retaliation move that backs double the damage of a physical attack. Very accurate.**

**Mirror Coat: Gives the user a Mirror Coat status, which reflects the damage from specific types of direct moves back at an enemy.**

**Safeguard: The user creates a protective field that prevents status conditions **

**Destiny Bond****: When this move is used, if the user faints, the Pokémon that landed the knockout hit also faints**.

"ok wow, I didn't know that Wobbuffet was such a masochist pokemon. I guess I should catch some pokemon *sigh* this is not going to be easy" Kuroki than began to look around route 1. Luckily route 1 was a simple dirt paved route filed with many shaking tall grass and two ponds which should tell from the splashing was filled with pokemon.

"*deep breath* ok since I don't have a rod I should focus more on the pokemon in the grass" she than looked at her stater. "are you ready for this Wobbuffet?"

"Wobbuffet!" the pokemon made a salute that conveys its eagerness.

"ok let's do this!" Kuroki than began walking in and around the tall grass to encounter some wild pokemon.

* * *

**30 minutes later**

"WHERE ARE THE POKEMON! I HAVE BEEN WALKING IN THE GRASS FOR AROUND HALF AN HOUR AND YET NO POKEMON HAS SHOWN UP!" at this point the young trainer was just tired and began walking to one of the ponds.

At the edge Tomoko began removing her footwear and dip them in the water "ahhhh that filled good" she said as she began splashing which attracted a pokemon to the surface.

*splash* was the sound that Tomoko heard before being grappled by some green hands and tried to drag the young trainer into the water. Luckily Tomoko use bite and broke free and back away from the water with Wobbuffet acting as a shield for its trainer. Tomoko took a good look at her assailant that was walking out of the water

. What she saw was a bipedal Pokémon that is mostly green with some light blue markings. Its face, ears, arms, and back are light blue. It has stubby, round ears, large eyes with small pupils, and a red bill-like mouth. There is a large lilypad on its head, which has a notch in it and resembles a sombrero.

'What is that Pokemon ?' Tomoko thought as she pulled out her Pokedex.

"_**Lombre the Jolly Pokémon It lives at the water's edge where it is sunny. It sleeps on a bed of water grass by day and becomes active at night. It has a mischievous spirit. If it spots an angler, it will tug on the fishing line to interfere.**_ "

'did it thought I was fishing is that why it tried to pull me in?' the trainer than ready her self as she saw the wild pokemon was about to attack.

And it did as Lombre puff up its checks blow up a stream of bubbles towards Tomoko. The trainer reacted by ordering her starter to use '_**Mirror Coat' **_which absorb the damage and sent it back to Lombre causing a small explosion dropping to its knees. this enrages Lombre and began to charge Wobbuffet while motioning its arm to make a physical attacked.

Which Tomoko response by ordering Wobbuffet to use 'Counter'. Which again causes the attacked to be reflected back and causing even more damage to Lombre where it began to wobble in place about to faint. the Jolly pokemon tried to run away back into the pond as this battle was clearly not going it's way. But was not able to move away from the battlefield as he was paralyzed from taking another step thanks to Wobbuffet ability 'Shadow tag'. Which prevents a fleeing pokemon from escaping.

Seizing the chance Tomoko quickly pulled out a Pokeball and threw it at Lombre. the pokemon went inside and shook once on when it reaches the ground. Tomoko swallowed her saliva in fear of the pokemon breaking free. Then another shake from the Pokeball, this time the trainer was crossing her fingers praying that the pokemon didn't break free. a third shake appeared on the ball and then finally the sound that the young Trainer was hoping for happened *cheching*. Signaling that she got it, her very first capture as a Pokemon Trainer a Lombre.

"YES YES, I DID IT I GOT MY FIRST POKEMON, LOMBRE!" Tomoko screams in excitement and made a little victory dance at her first milestone as a pokemon trainer. And it was fun for the little girl, the thrill from the sudden attacked, the adrenalin of pokemon battle, and the sense of accomplishment not given by merely playing games. Which made her begin accepting the idea of going on a Pokemon Journey.

After the little dance Tomoko summon Lombre and use her potion to heal up the damage inflicted in the battle. "ok now that the damage was healed up let's go the next town and try to get more pokemon!. You both ready for this Wobbuffet, Lombre!"

"Wobbuffet!, Lombre!" both pokemon response showing off their eagerness, which only lasted 20 seconds.

As from the grass around the lake began to shake violently, clearly, something was attracted from the sounds of the pokemon battle. And what came out surprised Tomoko so much that she fell down backward. As it was a swarm, a group of pink quadruped creatures that has vacant eyes never seem focused, and it has curled ears and a rounded, tan muzzle and a long, tapering tail has a white tip

"W-wh-what are they?". The young trainer said as she pulled out her Pokedex again.

"_**Slowpoke the Dopey Pokémon i**__**ncredibly slow and sluggish. that remains in a daze and lazes vacantly near water. If something bites its tail, it won't even notice for a whole day. Awake or asleep, there is little difference.**_ "

'I envy you guys. I want one, I want to learn the way of the slowpoke !' at that moment Tomoko on impulse threw a Pokeball on one of these goofy pink pokemon.

And surprisingly either because of our trainer's luck or because the Slowpoke doesn't care she caught one.

"YAHOO I GOT MY SECOND POKEMON SLOWPOKE!" followed by another victory dance.

At this point, Tomoko was on fire and was currently exited to have another encounter as she began to move to the next town. But this was never fulfilled as in the 4 hours to reach the next town and Tomoko didn't encounter another pokemon in route 1.

"GEZZZ THAT WAS SO BORING ! AND WHEN I WAS STARTING TO ENJOY THIS STUPID JOURNEY !" were the first words that Tomoko said as she reached the next Town.

* * *

Well, I hoped you guys enjoyed. And the pokemon I put in the story are all the ones that I hate based on personal reasons *cough*failed shines, *cough*failed Nuzlock*cough*Stupid Crits*cough*.

* * *

Trainer Id

Name: Tomoko Kuroki

Id num: 124398493

Num badge: Null

Pokemon own:

\- Wobbuffet lvl 3 -6

\- Lombre lvl 5

\- Slowpoke lvl 1


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Pokemon or No Matter How I Look At It, It's You Guys Fault I'm Not Popular!

Well here another story from me about an awkward girl starting a Pokemon Journey. Well, let's see how much will she mess up. But not in the first chapter, let her have some fun. Here I put some possible real-world situations for a pokemon trainer may occur.

Hope you enjoyed

* * *

**Chapter 2: the new town !?**

For children, when entering a new place or location, their hearts are filled with imagination or wonder and excitement. Our heroine Tomoko is no different as she has never left her hometown and though reluctantly was kinda excited to see what this world has to offer. But not this town with no name as it was abandoned entirely.

"What a dump!" Tomoko said as she observed the town from the entrance gate. And it was in horrible condition. Homes were rundown overrun with vegetation. Other critical Buildings like pokemarts were partially collapse, empty from looters and the roads were broken off by cliffs and small canyons. Clearly made by Pokemon that either used Fissure, magnitude, or earthquake. The only thing that looks like it is still up and running is a pokecenter.

That's not all that our Trainer noticed about this dump of a town. As she also heard a lot of animal noise coming from the buildings, and it was much louder and more variant compared to that of route 1.

"I guess this explains why they're so little pokemon in route 1." our Trainer than locked on to the nearest house and began to move in closer.

From the outside, Tomoko could tell that this house used to be very elegant. It has been built with white bricks and has grey brick decorations. Large, broken octagon windows add to the overall style of the house and have been added to the house in a very symmetric way. From the vast gaping hole in the side, if the house our heroine saw that this house was equipped with a large kitchen and one large bathroom, it also has a comfortable living room, four bedrooms, a grand dining area, and a roomy garage. To bad that all of it was now in unlivable condition with most of the furniture was rotten and filled with bite and claw marks.

As soon as Tomoko entered the house from the front door, the ceiling above her collapsed. Luckily the only thing that happens to this unfortunate Trainer is that she was covered from head to toe with dust.

"*cough**cough* really now just my luc- *laugh*" Tomoko laugh as she felt something climb up her legs and brushing its fur directly to her skin. The girl began to move around panicking as she realizes that this creature was inside her clothes and moving up her body. That was until she saw a cute animal that was sitting on top of her head and began cleaning her with its tail.

And man it was cute, as it was squirle-like Pokémon with scruffs of fur on its head and neck. It has large ears on the sides of its head with red insides partly covered by tufts of fur. It has large, brown eyes and a small, dot-like nose. Its limbs are somewhat rounded and small, and its ears and tail have white tips. The tail is also long and particularly furry. So cute in fact Tomoko by pure instinct our Trainer pulled out her Pokedex.

" Minccino the Chinchilla Pokémon they greet one another by rubbing each other with their tails, which are always kept well groomed and clean. They also prefer a tidy habitat. They are always sweeping and dusting, using their tails as a broom."

"wait its cute and loves to clean MUST GET POKEMON!" our Trainer than grab a Pokeball which was also very dirty. But before Tomoko could throw the Pokeball, an explosion came from above bringing more ruble poring down. Luckily again our little Trainer was only covered in dust.

"*cough*cough*cough* really another collapse,*sigh* I guess I need to get out of here this place is not safe." Tomoko than left the house and tried to locate the cute Minccino but it was gone the sudden collapse must have scared it away.

"*sigh* and it was cute too! *large pokemon battle noised*Huh whats that noised." our Trainer than circled around the house towards the once beautiful back garden now filled with weed and fallen leaves. And there she saw the end of a four-way pokemon battle. Where the winner is still standing on top of the bodies of the three pokemon swarms.

Tomoko was shocked to see one massive and strong dragon looking Pokemon that was a three-headed, with six thin, black wings that each end in two points on its back. It has a fuchsia-colored collar on its neck which surrounds its head. The main head is dark blue and has black eyes with fuchsia pupils. Its two hands are also black, and each one harbors ahead; these are similarly blue with black eyes with small fuchsia collars on the inside. Was roaring in victory after taking out its adversary.

The young Trainer scanned the fallen bodies littering the back yard of the abandoned yard and noticed in detail the physical description of the swarms. The first swarm is made up of quadruped Pokémon similar in appearance dogs. Its body is primarily gray with a black face and throat, paws, belly, and red nose. Its lower jaw has two pointed teeth sticking out. The fur at the base of its tail is rumpled and shaggy.

The second swarm consists of small, skunk-like Pokémon with dark-purple fur. Its face is broad and rounded, with a narrow red nose, red-rimmed eyes. It has two pointed ears that appear red on the inside. A stripe of cream-colored fur runs along its back from the neck to the tail, with a small tuft protruding from the base of the neck. Its tail is raised high and ends with spiked hair pointed behind it.

The final swarm members are of purple, feline Pokémon. Its head has tufted fur on its ears and cheeks. There are long, tapered violet markings above its green, eyes. It has a little black nose on its creamy muzzle, and a small, oval, white marking above each eye. Its neck, shoulders, back, and hind paws are also cream-colored. The tip of its tail has a curved, with scythe-like shape.

'ohh god that huge dragon pokemon is clearly going to kill me if it sees me. What should I do, what should I do!' at this point Tomoko was scared. And she was right to be so as this Pokemon was clearly out of her pokemon league. If it saw her and attacked neither her or her Pokemon would get out unscathed. So Tomoko began to back away slowly, but because of how clumsy or unlucky she was. The dragon pokemon noticed the fleeing Trainer and began to move closer to her.

'oh man oh man what do I do, what do I do?' Tomoko panic and send out her most experience pokemon Wobbuffet to the field.

"wobbuffet!" the cyan Pokémon stared down against the three-headed dragon without flinching becoming her Trainer's meat shield. Upon seeing her pokemon bravery, Tomoko snaps out of her frightened state and prepared for battle. And it was a good thing as it would take both of them working together to take this dragon pokemon down.

The first move was made by the dragon pokemon with it opening its three mouth's and fire a thick, green beam at wobbuffet. "wobbuffet used '_**Mirror Coat'**_!" a shield is conjured by the cyan pokemon reflecting the green beam back to the dragon but not before breaking and KO wobbuffet. The dragon that took double damage from its own attacked began to pant and slumping on the ground. Clearly, the toll of fighting three swarms of Pokemon has started to take its toll on the mighty dragon.

Seeing this chance, our brave Tomoko grabbed her Pokeball and threw it at the dragon pokemon. And by some mysterious energy, the Pokemon is sucked in the red and white ball. And comes the first shake, our Trainer sweats a bit, the second shake, Tomoko crosses her finger, the third shake, and then.,.,.,., Ping. Tatade Tomoko caught the Pokemon.

At this point, Tomoko just fell down on the ground as the adrenaline in her system began to evaporate. After all, she just fought and caught a potent dragon type.

"I did it! I DID IT! I CAUGHT A RARE POWERFULL POKEMON YAHOOOOO!" after the adrenaline effects have run its course she pulls out her Pokedex to see what her prize was.

"_**Ditto the Transform Pokémon**_." wait what!?. "**_when Ditto When it spots an enemy, its body transfigures into an almost-perfect copy of its opponent. By rearranges its cell structure to transform itself into other shapes. However, if it tries to transform itself into something by relying on its memory, this Pokémon manages to get details wrong._**"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, of course! Fuck, of course, there is no way I would be able to win against a dragon type pokemon. Nooooooo, of course, it was just the universe just trolling with me." at this point Tomoko just didn't care. And began throwing pokeballs to each of the species within the swarming Pokemon.

"well at least I got 4 more pokemon lets see what I got with me here."

_**"P****oochyena the Bite Pokémon at first sight, Poochyena takes a bite at anything that moves. This Pokémon chases after prey until the victim becomes exhausted. However, it may turn tail if the prey strikes back. It is also an omnivore - it will eat anything. A distinguishing feature is how large its fangs are compared to its body. This Pokémon tries to intimidate its foes by making the hair on its tail bristle out**_."

"_**Purrloin The Devious Pokémon They steal from people for fun, but their victims can't help but forgive them. Their deceptively cute act is perfect. andWhen victims let down their guard because of its cuteness, they find their items taken. It attacks with sharp claws.**_"

"_**Stunky the Skunk Pokémon It protects itself by spraying a noxious fluid from its rear. The stench lingers for 24 hours. Its smell spreads over a mile radius, driving Pokémon away**_. "

"heeeh, I see. Well, whatever." our little Trainer than looked at her meat shield lying unconscious on the ground, and put it back into the Pokeball and just drag her self to the only working building in the area. Thoroughly sad that what she caught was just simply transforming Ditto.

Pokecenter.

"Welcome to the pokecen- oh dear looked at you so dirty like that! Come with me I shall show to the shower room so that you clean up," said a red hair nurse in charge of the center.

"o-ok b-but I als-o have s-some p-po-okemon t-that n-ne-eeds s-some re-eco-overy Nurse Joy." our trainer stutter while handing her the pokeballs.

With a smile, Nurse joy took the pokeballs" I see well while you clean up, I will take care of them."

* * *

**30 minutes later**

After a refreshing bath and a clean set of clothes, Tomoko went up the front desk to ask the condition of her Pokemon.

"ahh, Tomoko your Pokemon should be fine after a few more hours. But still I looked at your trainer data and call me impress its still your first day, and you already caught 6 pokemon within 12 hours not bad for a novice."

"uhh, thanks, I guess?" our Trainer wasn't pleased about the praise.

"ehh what's wrong ? Usually, beginners have more of a reaction when it comes to praises."

"We-ell nu-urse Joy is just that I thought I got my self a powerful pokemon, but it turns out to be nothing more than a transform Ditto."

"heeh so the Ditto you have in the healing chamber was in its transform state. What Pokemon did it transform to?"

At this, Tomoko began to describe the monster she fought. And the situation that allowed for her success. Nurse Joys just giggle. "*giggle* that was truly a trolly moment."

"*sigh* it truly was I just caught a lame ditto "

"but still the Ditto you caught was very powerful. In fact, I am willing to make a pokemon trade for it."

Tomoko eyes light up "really?"

"well, this is the pokemon I am willing to trade you for." Nurse Joy than threw a Pokeball and from it a small, bipedal Pokémon lizard-like Pokémon. It has oval eyes set to the sides of its head, and its teeth appear to be continuously exposed. There is a small red scale on its yellow head. Below the yellow portion of its head, its body is cream-colored with thin arms and a red, scaly belly.

What is that pokemon " S_**craggy the Shedding Pokémon They move in small groups, walking around lazily. Anyone who makes eye contact gets smacked with a headbutt. It stretches its saggy skin up to its neck to protect itself. The saggier their skin, the more respect they garner.**_"

"well, what do you think, Tomoko?"

"well it's both cool and cute looking pokemon but why for my ditto?"

"well you see I took a look at your Ditto, and it clearly a battle harden and a very rare pokemon within the region. You won't believe how long I have been looking for one .they are very popular for breeders like me. And I feel a fighting type pokemon is best for a beginner like you Tomoko. As the Pokemon on route 1, this abandoned town, and route 2 are filled with dark, normal, and rock types. Not to mention fighting types are kinda rare in this region. With only three lines native are here. "

"o-ok" Tomoko nods

"so are you interested in the trade Tomoko?"

Our Trainer began to think and smiled at nurse joy. "let me think about it," and thus ended the first day for our little Trainer.

* * *

Now if you think Tomoko getting 6 new pokemon is too early is to fast. Think again as we who play Pokemon would catch way more. For me, it would be around 30 Especially in the new gen 6 and 7 pokemon. As we see a new pokemon, we get them right. And besides, even if the games prevent use from cathing fainted Pokemon. In real life, there should be no limitation well for me anyway.

also exp share baby as our little incompeted trainer will need it

Hope you enjoy

* * *

Num badge: Null

Id num: 124398493

Name: Tomoko Kuroki

Trainer Id

Pokemon own:

\- Wobbuffet lvl 6

\- Lombre lvl 5-7

\- Slowpoke lvl 1-6

-Ditto lvl 15

-Poochyena lvl 1

-Purrloin lvl 1

-Stunky lvl 1


End file.
